Néron
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Duo semble avoir pêté un cable... Il se prend pour Neron ! Et si tout ça cachait quelque chose de beaucoup plus dur ? ! YAOI SLASH !


Auteur : Camille

Base : Heu… Je suppose que vous connaissez pas… GW ? lol

Genre : yaoi, horreur, OOC, "traumatisage" de Rélélé, adaptation de tragédie d'après Kino…

Blabla de l'auteur : OK, ça doit faire quelques mois qu'elle traîne dans mes affaires… Enfin, un jour, je l'ai donné à ma secretaire-bétalectrice-copine à moi… Et voilà le résultat ! Donc un grand merci à Susan, à Kino (vous verrez bien pourquoi…), à ma prof de latin, à un livre de Fred Vargas "_les condamnés te saluent _" (une vraie merveille au passage), à Néron, mon empereur préféré, d'avoir existé et pis… J'avais promis à Valky de la lui faire pour le lendemain. Bah ! Le lendemain ou deux semaines après où est la difference ? lol

OK, ça doit faire quelques mois qu'elle traîne dans mes affaires… Enfin, un jour, je l'ai donné à ma secretaire-bétalectrice-copine à moi… Et voilà le résultat ! Donc un grand merci à Susan, à Kino (vous verrez bien pourquoi…), à ma prof de latin, à un livre de Fred Vargas "" (une vraie merveille au passage), à Néron, mon empereur préféré, d'avoir existé et pis… J'avais promis à Valky de la lui faire pour le lendemain. Bah ! Le lendemain ou deux semaines après où est la difference ? lol

Titre : Néron

Néron

"- Faîtes place à l'empereur Néron !

#Il se sent bien ?

#Heu... Je me demande ça depuis longtemps... Et encore, c'était pire en début de semaine.

#Le Shinigami a perdu la tête... répondit Trowa.

#Claude, quelle joie de te revoir ! Agrippa, tu n'embrasses pas ton mari ? Excusez-moi, je vois ma chère dulcinée.

#Duo est cinglé... Agrippa ? Il t'appelle Agrippa ?

#Heu... Oui, avoua Quatre. Et c'est qui sa dulcinée ?

#Devine... Heero, bien sûr !"

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

"- Ma chère, me ferez-vous l'honneur d'être à ma table ?

#Duo...

#Néron, ma chère, Néron.

#OMAE O KOROSU !

#Merci très chère. J'en suis enchanté, s'exclama Duo en partant.

#Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Heero quand "Néron" fut sorti.

#Duo se prend pour Néron depuis que vous êtes partis en mission, lundi. Et donc, je suis devenu Agrippa, sa mère. Claude est représenté par Trowa et c'est accessoirement le beau-père de Néron. Sally, c'est Livia, sa sœur... Et toi tu es visiblement la "dulcinée" de Néron. Quant à Wufei, je ne sais pas. Mais je mise sur le beau-frère de Néron...

#La dulcinée de Néron ? Fit Heero, sous le choc.

#Ouaip ! Répliqua, joyeusement, Quatre.

#Il me hait, c'est sûr, répliqua "l'amour " de l'empereur…

* * *

"- Livius donne-moi, veux-tu, du pain.

#Wufei, grogna celui-ci en lui passant quand même la panière.

#Merci. Très chère, laissez l'empereur vous servir."

Heero, visiblement, se retenait de crier. Ce jeu lui plaisait en vérité. Duo, plus qu'à son habitude, parlait de lui-même, mais aussi il avait plus tendance à toucher les autres.

Et ça, le soldat parfait avait du mal à le supporter. L'être humain, au contraire, appréciait. Drôle de dualité... Un homme qui voulait un corps… Un militaire qui veut une arme.

"- Claude, n'aie pas peur de montrer ton affection à Agrippa. Toi aussi, Agrippa.

#Ta gueule Néron, répliqua excédé le Français.

#Je sais combien tu es timide, Claude, mais vois ; avec ma chère et tendre, nous ne nous cachons pas, fit le Shinigami en enlaçant Heero.

#Tu fais chier, Néron, répliqua Quatre."

* * *

"- SI QUELQU'UN VEUT PARLER A NERON OU A MA CHERE ET TENDRE, NOUS SOMMES DANS LE TRICLIUM.

#Le quoi ? Demanda Sally.

#Aucune idée, répliqua Wufei. Par contre, ce que je sais, c'est que le Néron, il commence à m'énerver.

#Toi aussi ? Tiens, visiblement, y'a plus grand monde qui le supporte. Et ses blagues débiles sur Quatre et moi...

#Ce n'est pas des blagues, fit l'Arabe en rentrant dans la pièce. Ce sont des insinuations. Pas la même chose.

#Et il insinue quoi ? Je veux bien m'appeler Claude, mais il ne faut pas abuser ! Si "Néron" n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour dire à Heero ses sentiments, il n'est pas obligé de nous coller dans ses conneries !

#Je... commença Quatre avant de s'enfuir."

Aucun ne vit Duo. Il était là depuis un bon moment. Il avait tout entendu. Il avait surtout entendu le rejet flagrant de Trowa pour son ami. Et ça lui avait fait mal. Quatre vouait une adoration sans bornes au français. Et là, le rejet, tellement craint par l'Arabe, était arrivé. A cause de lui et de ses conneries. Et de ses tentatives de se faire aimer de Heero...

Tel une ombre, il se dirigea dans la direction prise par Q-man.

Il se trouvait dans le jardin, tout au fond, là où la végétation avait repris ses droits. Le jeune homme, assis, pleurait. L'Américain s'allongea et l'attira à lui.

"#Chut... Agrippa, ne pleure pas. S'il te plait. Je suis désolé que Claude t'aie dit ça. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Tu le sais ? Tu sais que jamais je ne voudrais ton malheur ? Tu le sais ?"

Duo commença à prononcer des phrases, des mots, que seuls les personnes qui tiennent à vous peuvent prononcer. Des mots sans queue ni tête, qui apaisent. Des larmes coulèrent des améthystes de l'Américain. Les deux amis pleurèrent longtemps ensemble, unis dans la tristesse et la douleur. Ils finirent par s'endormir, Duo enlaçant Quatre.

* * *

"- Je meurs de faim ! S'exclama Sally.

#Eh ben, tu vas avoir faim pendant un bon moment. Rien n'est prêt, expliqua Wufei.

#Pourquoi ?"

Une porte claqua, puis une autre.

"- NERON A DISPARU ! S'exclama Heero en rentrant dans la pièce.

#Et Quatre est introuvable ! Compléta Trowa qui était à sa suite.

#Point favorable, ils sont ensemble ; point défavorable, on ne sait pas où ils sont. Bon, on les cherche ?

#Ca me va, s'exclama Heero.

#Moi aussi, compléta Trowa.

#Je vous suis, murmura Sally."

* * *

"- Introuvables !

#Il reste le jardin.

#J'y vais.

#Attends, Trowa. Tu sais... Commença Wufei une fois les autres sortis. Tu sais, à mon avis, c'est ta remarque qui les a fait partir.

#Quelle remarque ?

#Quand tu as dit que Duo n'était pas obligé de vous coller dans ses conneries...

#Oui et ?

#Arrête ! Tu le sais très bien. Quatre t'ad..."

Un cri se fit entendre de la cuisine. Le Français et le Chinois se regardèrent et allèrent voir. Sally était sur une chaise. Elle hurlait en montrant une araignée autant, si ce n'est pas plus, effrayée qu'elle.

* * *

'Bon... Sally m'a lâché, et toujours pas de Duo ou de Quatre... Je la sens mal celle-là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent tous les deux ?' Un mouvement dans les buissons lui attira l'œil. Il s'approcha et poussa les arbustes. Et il vit... Il vit l'empathe et l'Américain enlacés. Il eut envie de fuir, de pleurer et de hurler, en même temps. Les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même, c'est à ce moment là qu'il observa les lits de pleurs des pilotes. 'Pourquoi ont-ils pleuré ?'

Il s'approcha des amis, silencieusement. Enfin, pas assez pour ne pas réveiller Du-chan...

"- Tu pleures, chérie ?

#Oui, Néron, j'ai pleuré.

#Pourquoi ? Demanda "l'empereur" en se levant et en tirant le Japonais un peu plus loin.

#Je ne sais pas..."

L'Américain prit le Japonais dans ses bras. Ce dernier glissa ses bras autour du cou de Duo. Une douce chaleur envahit Heero.

"- Tu vas aller te reposer. D'accord ? Je t'apporterai ton repas. Ne t'inquiète pas.

#Oui... Je dis quoi aux autres ?

#Qu'on arrive et que je leur expliquerai."

Quatre s'était réveillé rapidement. Quand ils arrivèrent, tous accoururent... vers Quatre. Aucun ne semblait s'inquiéter pour l'Américain. Il ne dit rien mais fut quand même blessé.

Le repas fut silencieux, à l'exception notable de Sally qui babillait. Duo trouva facilement son excuse pour sortir de table. Il prit un plateau et monta vers leur chambre.

"- Ca va ?

#Oui... répondit Duo.

#Je n'en suis pas sûr. Tu sembles abattu...

#Ce n'est rien. Promis. Tiens, j'espère que tu aimes les flans ?

#Oui... Y'a quoi d'autre ?

#Salade de tomates, pâtes à la carbonnara et un steak.

#Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la crème.

#Je ne l'aime pas.

#Et ils n'ont rien fait d'autre ? Sont vraiment bizarres...

Duo sourit et se contenta de prendre une fourchette et de donner la becquée à Heero. Aucun des deux adolescents ne fit une remarque sur cela.

Le temps passa. Les deux terroristes, fatigués, finirent par se coucher.

* * *

L'Américain s'éveilla. Il était une heure du matin. Et il avait froid. Très froid. De l'intérieur, il avait froid. Aucune couverture ne pourrait le réchauffer. Il se leva et tomba aussitôt. Heero ouvrit les yeux automatiquement.

"- Duo, qu'est-ce que... S'inquiéta le Japonais.

#Rien, ce n'est rien, murmura-t-il en grelottant de plus belle, sans pouvoir se relever.

#Tu gèles. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

#Non, je..."

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme. Son coéquipier, alerté, se leva et vint se placer devant Duo. Les pleurs du jeune homme le désarmèrent, il ne put que le prendre dans ses bras. Il le souleva et alla le déposer dans son lit, puis regagna le sien. La réaction de l'Américain fut immédiate, il ressortit de son lit et prit place aux côtés de Heero. Le Japonais fronça les sourcils, mais quand Duo se lova dans ses bras, il le serra contre lui.

'Je n'ai plus froid. Peu à peu, il part. Heero es-tu la cause de cette chaleur ? J'espère. Ne me repousse pas. Laisses moi dans ton giron. Il y fait si bon...'

"- Je ne veux plus être le clown.

#Pourquoi ?

#Je n'ai plus le cœur à ça. Regarde-moi. Que vois-tu ? Un clown triste qui ne peut plus rire, quoi qu'il fasse.

#Moi, je vois un beau jeune homme, qui ne dit jamais ses pensées, qui cherche à remonter le moral des autres, mais personne ne le fait pour lui.

#Je... Merci Heero."

Ce dernier vit des éclats de joie dans les yeux de l'Américain, avant que celui-ci ne les ferme.

* * *

" - Trowa ? Tu ne peux pas aller réveiller Quatre ?

#Heu…Oui. "

Le Français s'éloigna sous le regard du Chinois. Ce dernier eut un sourire d'espoir. Autant le cirque de Maxwell l'énervait, autant les tentatives de rapprochement de Raberba et Barton du même Américain avaient tout son soutien.

'Si on arrivait à les caser ensemble, au moins Duo aurait deux personnes à surveiller, à chouchouter. Et il ne passerait plus son temps à m'embêter ou à ronfler… Je suis mauvaise langue…Il enquiquine aussi Yuy et puis, il ne ronfle pas… '

Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'était dirigé vers la chambre d'Heero et de Duo.

'Tiens, ils dorment toujours, tous les deux…'

Il ouvrit la porte et vit un spectacle qu'il ne pensait pas exister. Heero enlaçait l'Américain, encore endormi, tout en lui caressant la joue.

" Heero ? "

Celui-ci sursauta et se mit à rougir violemment en voyant Wufei.

" -Heu…Toi et Duo, vous êtes ensemble ? Enfin, je n'ai rien contre ça, mais bon…Je pensais pas que vous passiez si vite à l'acte. Je ne voulais pas dire que c'est pas bien, mais…Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

#Je crois. Mais je ne sors pas avec Duo.

#Pourtant…Heu…Vous êtes dans le même lit. Tu le tiens dans tes bras et tu lui caresses la joue, avec dans les yeux la tendresse de Quatre pour Trowa… Enfin, pour ce que j'en dis…Tu sais, il ne faut pas avoir honte de vous deux. C'est normal. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on passe notre temps à râler après Maxwell, qu'on ne serait pas d'accord avec votre amour…

#Non, vraiment, je ne sors pas avec Duo. "

Alors que Heero allait raconter sa nuit, l'Américain se releva, tel un diable sortant de sa boîte, et avant de sortir, le visage baigné de larmes, il hurla :

" TU LE SAIS TRES BIEN ? FEI ! JE NE PEUX PAS ETRE AVEC HEERO ! JE NE SERAIS PAS COMME CA ! TU LE SAIS ! "

La porte claquée eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Yuy. Il sortit de la chambre, courant après le jeune homme. Celui-ci le conduit jusqu'à un pont. Le Japonais prit peur des agissements de son coéquipier. _'Tu es sûr que ce n'est qu'un coéquipier ?'_ Lui demanda une voix. Duo enjamba la rambarde et sauta. Une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres allait commencer. Deux bras le rattrapèrent in extremis. Sans s'en apercevoir, Heero l'avait enlacé et l'emmenait loin du précipice. Il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, sans pour autant lâcher l'Américain.

"Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Imagine ce qui serait arrivé si je ne t'avais pas retenu ? Tu serais mort ! Et moi... et nous ? Tu as pensé à nous ?"

Duo se remit à pleurer. Heero le serra tout contre lui.

"Je ne représente rien... Je suis juste un assassin, hoquetait l'adolescent. Jamais personne ne pourra m'aimer. Je suis une erreur... Pourquoi suis-je encore vivant ? Je veux crever. Je ne mérite que ça. Crever comme un chien."

Heero s'étonnait, au fur et à mesure, des dires du jeune homme, de leur violence. Ils étaient dégradants et avilissants pour l'Américain. Jamais Yuy n'aurait cru auparavant qu'il pourrait croire cela.

"-Qui t'a dit ça ?

#C'est une vérité. J'ai été conçu pour tuer. Je ne sais faire que ça. Alors je ne mérite pas de vivre.

#Si ! Tu le mérites. Mais tu le dois aussi ! Il y a quelqu'un qui t'aime et...

#Comment peut-on m'aimer ? Je ne cesse d'assassiner depuis un an.

#Moi aussi ! Et ça ne repousse malheureusement pas Relena ! Alors pourquoi tu ne serais pas aimé de quelqu'un toi aussi ?

#Je... c'est impossible.

#Et pourquoi ?

#Mon professeur l'a dit."

Un froncement de sourcils du Japonais le fit continuer.

"-Heu..."Tu ne PEUX pas aimer ou être aimé. Tu es un assassin. Tu ne vaux rien. Alors laisse tomber l'amour. Tu ne le mérites pas."

#Il a osé te dire ça ? Demanda Heero sous l'effet d'une fureur mal contenue. Il a osé te dire ça ! Non mais quel connard !

#Je sais, murmura Duo en baissant la tête. C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez. Toi, encore, tu es loin de la vérité. Je compte encore moins que ça.

#Non, Duo. Le connard, c'est lui et non toi, murmura-t-il."

Ce faisant, il souleva le menton de l'Américain. Ses yeux n'étaient qu'incompréhension et larmes. Soudain, le Japonais se leva, avant de prendre Maxwell, tel une mariée, dans ses bras. La fatigue l'emportant sur tout le reste, le Shinigami s'endormit. Heero le ramena vers leur planque et le coucha.

* * *

"-Heero, va te coucher. Ca fait trois jours que tu veilles Duo. Va te reposer.

#Non, Quatre. Je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas."

Aussitôt après avoir couché l'Américain, Yuy avait raconté aux autres les propos de l'instructeur du jeune homme. Tous avaient été horrifiés par la violence de celui-ci. Depuis l'instant où Maxwell s'était endormi, il ne faisait que dormir et se réveillait quelques secondes avant de repartir dans le monde des rêves. Le Japonais ne quittait plus son chevet, au désespoir de Réléna, qui avait débarqué sans réelles raisons. L'Arabe et le Français avaient été désignés pour tenir compagnie à la Bonbonnière. Une fois le blond sorti, Heero reporta son attention sur le jeune homme natté. Son sommeil était agité depuis quelques heures.

"Non... Non... Je vous en supplie... Par pitié... Je... NON !"

Après son cri, Duo se mit à pleurer et s'éveilla. Le Japonais le prit dans ses bras et le berça, pensant qu'il allait se rendormir.

"-Ca va ?

#Je crois... Ca fait combien de jours que je dors ?

#Trois... Tu veux quelque chose ?

#Un verre d'eau, s'il te plait... Tu peux ouvrir la fenêtre aussi ?

#Bien sûr. J'y vais. Bouges pas.

#Je ne risque pas..."

Yuy, après avoir entrouvert la fenêtre, dû subir les assauts de la Réléchose, au moment où il sorti de la pièce.

"-Heero chéri, je savais que tu n'aurais jamais préféré rester avec ce rustre de Maxwell plutôt qu'avec moi. Je le savais, il devait te menacer pour que tu restes là-bas. Ou alors la sécurité des colonies était en jeu. Oui, ça doit être ça, tu es tellement dévoué à la cause et si courageux ! Heero, tu es si...

#TA GUEULE RELENA ! J'étais avec Duo. Et que ce soit clair, je préfère y retourner ! Fit-il avant de claquer la porte de la cuisine où il avait pris eau et verre.

#Hee-chan, dis-moi que c'est le fruit de mon imagination dérangée et que le Bonbon n'est pas là.

#Si, elle est ici et bien décidée à me mettre la main dessus... Attends, je vais t'aider à te relever pour que tu puisses boire."

Alliant le geste à la parole, il posa une main sur le dos de l'Américain.

"-Non, Néron n'a besoin de personne...

#Joue à ce jeu-là avec les autres, mais pas avec moi Duo."

La seule réponse du jeune homme fut un regard soulagé. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais l'entrée bruyante de la Bonbonnière l'en empêcha.

"Maxwell ! J'en ais marre ! Pourquoi es-tu toujours obligé de me piquer mon fiancé ? Tu n'es qu'un sale petit morveux ! Tu ne vaux rien ! Jamais personne ne fera attention à toi ! Alors laisse Heerounet tranquille!"

Ce disant, elle leva la main sur l'Américain. Quelque chose de froid et de rond vint se poser sur sa tempe.

"-Hausse encore la voix une fois, ose encore une fois essayer de frapper Duo, tu as une balle qui t'arrive dans le crâne. C'est clair ?

#Oui, murmura la Réléna blanche, avant de sortir.

#Pourquoi ?

#Parce qu'elle le méritait."

Du-chan le regarda quelques instants, avant de se rendormir.

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Duo s'était réveillé. La vie avait repris. L'Américain et la princesse ne cessaient de s'embêter mutuellement. Bien que Réléna fut plus agréable en présence de Heero... et de son pistolet.

Le jour, les cris des deux adolescents, ainsi que leurs cavalcades, faisaient résonner leur actuelle planque. Le Shinigami, plein de vie le jour, devenait différent la nuit. Durant celle-ci, il pleurait et cauchemardait. Sous le regard bienveillant de Nataku, l'enfer que vivait l'adolescent venait de commencer.

"Non... Non... S'il vous plaît... Non..."

Comme chaque nuit, le Japonais se réveilla en entendant les gémissements de son compagnon de chambrée. Il se leva et alla réveilla le jeune homme.

"Duo... Duo. Duo !"

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Du-chan enserra la taille du soldat parfait.

"Pleures... Si ça peut te faire du bien, vas-y."

Et comme chaque nuit, l'Américain pleurait toutes les larmes de son cœur, contre celui de Heero.

"-Reste avec moi...

#Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là, murmura Hee-chan avant de se glisser aux côtés du jeune homme et de l'enlacer."

La respiration haletante du Shinigami se calma peu à peu et il s'endormit contre ce torse bienveillant. La toute première fois, le Japonais avait été interloqué par cette demande. Mais il avait tout de même cédé. Depuis, le même leitmotiv se répétait et, contrairement à la première fois, Heero prenait un réel plaisir à serrer le corps frêle de l'adolescent. La peur des réflexions ayant disparu, il n'hésitait plus à tenir Duo contre lui. Son seul regret venait au moment de lâcher le jeune homme. Sans s'en rendre compte, le soldat parfait sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Au petit matin, "Perfect Soldier" regagna son lit sans pour autant se sentir mieux...

* * *

'Tiens, il a ouvert les volets... Et il doit faire beau dehors.'

Quatre aimait le matin, tout en gardant les yeux fermés, écouter les va-et-vient de Trowa dans leur chambre. Il avait l'impression de partager quelque chose de fragile et d'éphémère avec le Français.

"Quatre... Je ne peux plus le cacher. Tu dors comme un bienheureux... Et moi, je te vois tellement offert... Pardonnes moi toutes les horreurs que j'ai dites... Mais c'était pour te protéger... Que diraient les autres ou ta famille s'ils savaient ? Pardonne moi ce geste."

Le jeune Arabe avait senti son cœur exploser de joie et de bonheur à l'écoute de cette déclaration. Il ne sut jamais comment, mais Trowa commençait à lui donner un chaste baiser, quand lui-même décida d'approfondir ses connaissances sur le corps du jeune homme, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement décoiffés et passionnés dans leur mutuelle découverte de l'autre.

Ils venaient de s'avouer leur passion.

* * *

"DUOOOOOOO! VIENS ICI, PESTE SANS HONNEUR ! VIENS ICI !"

Les hurlements de Wufei résonnaient dans la maison. Heero ferma les yeux. L'Américain n'était pas arrivé en courant pour se cacher derrière lui, comme à son habitude. En effet, il sorti de la pièce de bain adjacente et regarda le Japonais sans comprendre.

"-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

#MAXWELL, RAMENES TOI ! PAR NATAKU, OSES ENCORE UNE FOIS FAIRE CA, JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS SENTIR MA MANIERE DE PENSER !"

Le visage de Duo perdait peu à peu son sourire et sa joie, avant d'être totalement paniqué. Des larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Il tressaillit en sentant deux bras puissants l'enlacer.

"Chut, c'est moi, Heero."

L'adolescent sanglotait. L'étreinte du Japonais le rassurait certes, mais au fond de lui restait cette peur. Peur brute, sauvage. Elle le prenait comme ça, dans le ventre, le terrorisant, le mettant à nu et le tuant, l'occidant la plus grande part de ses intentions. Il tremblait. Heero prit peur. Le serrant encore plus fort contre son corps, le jeune homme commençait à lui murmurer à l'oreille des mots d'une grande douceur.

Wufei entra dans la pièce prêt à crier, mais il vit le couple enlacé, l'un pleurant, l'autre le réconfortant. N'osant parler, il les observa tous les deux.

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, Quatre et Trowa ne se lâchaient plus. Ce qui donnait lieu à des exclamations de joie chez les G-boys et d'intenses réflexions pour la Bonbonnière.

"**_Cher journal,_**

Vraiment je ne comprends pas. Heero passe son temps avec ce petit monstre de Maxwell. En parlant de lui, il n'arrête pas de pleurer. Et la nuit, je l'entends hurler et pleurnicher. Les autres croient que je ne l'entends pas. Ils se trompent lourdement. Je ne suis pas bête, moi !

C'est comme Quatre et Trowa. Ils sont toujours ensembles. Je les ai même vu hier, se tenant la main. Le brun est Français... Et s'il était PD ? C'est horrible, le blondinet ne peut pas être comme ça. Par contre, Trowa... C'est un français et bon...

Je délire. Les protecteurs du monde, ceux qui sauvegardent la Liberté, ne peuvent être comme ça. Ca serait... horrible. Il n'y a pas d'autre terme. Horrible. Je me demande quelle est la mission secrète dont Heero a à s'occuper. Ca ne peut être que ça. Sinon, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il reste avec cette peste de Duo !

Je m'énerve. Je ne devrais pas. Je vais me coucher. Et peut-être que quand je me réveillerai, je trouverai une fleur de sakura à côté de mon lit. Qui sait, en plus j'aurai peut-être rêvé de Heero. Il est tellement beau. Je l'aime.

Réléna."

* * *

'Une main passe sur ma joue. Dieu que c'est agréable. Ce n'est pas comme quand LUI le faisait. C'est si doux ! Et la chaleur que dégage cette main...'

L'Américain se lova un peu plus contre ce membre qui lui apportait tant de bien-être. Heero sourit. Il avait bien changé depuis que Duo avait eut ses premières crises. Il était plus proche, plus sensible et plus ouvert. Les peurs du Shinigami l'avaient rendu plus humain... et surtout plus proche de celui-ci. Il n'hésitait plus à le prendre dans ses bras, à le bercer... La chaleur apportée par la peau fraîche de Du-chan le rendit comme ivre. Et chaque fois, il avait un peu plus envie de goûter aux lèvres, au corps de l'Américain. Il voulait savoir quel goût avaient celles-ci. Un goût particulier, unique, bien à lui. Un goût enivrant. Un goût de Paradis. Car il en était sûr : les lèvres de Duo ne pouvaient qu'être les portes d'un Paradis disparu et secret.

"-Allez, lève-toi. Je sais que tu es réveillé, murmura le Japonais doucement.

#Non... Pas envie, lui répondit une voix embrumée par le sommeil. S'il te plait...

#Duo...

#Prends-moi dans tes bras."

Heero obtempéra autant par plaisir que par obligation. L'être câlin qu'il tenait se mit à ronronner doucement quand Hee-chan se mit à lui caresser et lui défaire sa tresse. L'Américain se surprit à déposer de furtifs baisers dans le cou japonais. Cou qui, lui, était fort sensible chez son propriétaire. Des frissons parcouraient celui-ci. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi fiévreux. Sans comprendre son geste, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Duo, qui approfondit ce baiser. Soudain, Shinigami, épouvanté, se terra, au pied du lit.

'Mais qu'ais-je fais pour le mettre dans un état pareil ? Il semblait apprécier quand je l'embrassais...'

L'Américain n'était plus que terreur pure. Jamais Heero ne l'avait vu comme ça, même dans les situations les plus dangereuses. Lui qui n'avait jamais faillit, jamais reculé, il était terrorisé par un baiser ?

'Mais que fait-il ?'

En effet, Duo venait de se lever, d'effacer ses larmes et de s'allonger sur le lit, comme s'il attendait quelque chose ou...

'...Un amant.'

En un instant, les morceaux du puzzle venaient de s'assembler. Duo qui suppliait une personne de le laisser. Duo qui était effrayé par un baiser. Duo qui ne cessait de toucher les gens l'entourant. Duo qui semble attendre un amant sur sa couche. Duo qui en savait trop sur les relations physiques...

FLASH BACK

Des murmures dans la pièce adjacente.

"-Et si le petit prêtre parlait ?

#Son entraînement est parfait. Il obéit à TOUT les ordres... Même les plus... comment dire... spéciaux."

Des rires éclatent à ce sous-entendu que l'enfant n'a pas compris.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

'Ils se sont servit de toi comme de leur prostitué. Et depuis, tu as peur... Il est plus que temps que ton cauchemar cesse, mon ange. Le feu ne se combat que par le feu!'

L'Américain frissonna quand il vit son partenaire se déshabiller.

'NON ! NON ! Pas toi, Heero... Pas toi...'

Doucement, le Japonais enleva la veste de Duo. Ses mains glissèrent sur ce torse parfait. Délicatement, il pinça le téton droit de son vis-à-vis, le mordilla, le lécha. La fleur de chaire gauche se durcit à l'instant sous la première caresse.

'Il ne me prend pas immédiatement ?'

Caresses après caresses...

'Il me fait ressentir du plaisir ?'

Baisers après baisers...

'Il prend soin de moi ?'

Gestes après gestes...

'Il ne me traite pas comme les autres.'

Un coup de langue sur le nombril...

'Pourquoi fait-il ça ?'

"Duo..."

'Sa voix est pleine d'envie. Il me veut. Pourquoi ne me prend-il pas ?'

"S'il te plait..."

'Oh... Et moi qui pensait... ' L'Américain enleva ses derniers vêtements.

"Non... Tu n'est pas un objet qui écarte les jambes sur demande...

'Je ne comprends pas.'

"Du-chan... Tu peux refuser... Tu n'es pas obligé de faire l'amour avec moi, si tu ne veux pas."

'Il me laisse choisir ?'

"Je... Même si tu ne veux pas, je t'aimerai autant. Tu as ton libre-arbitre."

'Libre-arbitre... Il m'aimera autant ? Il m'aime ? C'est possible ?'

"Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours."

'Toujours...'

"Moi aussi... Je t'aime, Heero."

Le Japonais prit son amant dans ses bras.

"Merci de ce cadeau, mon ange."

A travers leurs larmes, un sourire jumeaux s'étira sur leurs lèvres bientôt jointes dans un baiser.

* * *

Quatre remua. Trowa se réveilla, sentant la douce chaleur de son amant partir.

"-Mamour... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

#Ca y est, ils sont ensembles."

* * *

"-Heero...

#Oui, mon ange ?

#Je te veux... en moi.

#Tu es sûr ?

#Oui... Il n'y a plus que toi qui ai le droit de me dominer."

Alors une danse plusieurs fois millénaire commença.

* * *

'Tous mes amis sont là... Quatre, Trowa, Wufei... et mon amant, Heero. Ca fait bizarre... C'est mon amant, mon premier amant. Pas un client. Pour la première fois, j'ai fait l'amour. Je n'ai pas laissé un client me baiser. Ils sont tous là et je vais leur dire une horrible vérité.'

Heero observait Duo. Il savait que la démarche que le jeune homme avait entreprise, était douloureuse pour lui. Son soutien était indispensable. Mais c'était quand même dur pour le "petit" Américain. Instinctivement, il lui prit la main. Le geste, maladroit et timide, n'échappa pas au blond. Le jeune homme à la natte serra un peu plus fort la main de son amant, avant de commencer à parler.

"-Ce que j'ai à dire est en partie désagréable, en partie -je l'espère- une merveilleuse nouvelle. Je suis amoureux... de Heero.

#Ce n'est pas trop tôt, s'exclama Quatre.

#C'est bien, répondit Trowa.

#Je suis heureux pour vous, murmura Wufei.

#Ca ne vous gène pas... Deux mecs... fit Duo.

#Non, répliqua Quatre avec un regard vers Trowa.

#Ben pourquoi? Demanda, étonné, Wufei. Moi aussi, je suis gay."

Les regards surpris de Duo et de Trowa se rencontrèrent, avant que l'Américain ne continue.

"La deuxième, c'est un recours en justice pour viol et proxénétisme... sur moi..."

Le regard du Shinigami rencontra celui de Quatre. Ce dernier n'y lut que douleur et honte.

"...contre les professeurs, murmura Duo."

L'Américain, honteux, attendit les réactions, violentes à son avis, de ses amis. Celles-ci ne vinrent pas. Tous étaient accablés d'entendre que ceux en qui ils avaient cru, ne méritaient pas leur confiance. Se méprenant sur leur silence, Maxwell éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Yuy. La voix de Quatre, vibrante de fureur, s'éleva.

"Ils ont fait ça? Ils ne valent pas mieux que OZ ! Et ils n'ont aucune excuse eux ! Ils n'ont pas l'excuse de l'opinion ou de l'idéal !"

La fureur de l'Arabe emplissait la pièce. Duo releva son minois du torse d'Heero. L'incompréhension s'était peinte sur le visage de l'Américain.

"Je te soutiendrais. Jusqu'au bout, Duo."

La figure du Shinigami s'éclaira à cette déclaration, qui fut reprise par les autres. Perfect Soldier se contenta, lui, de serrer un peu plus son "ange".

D'un coup, les 5 G-boys entendirent un bruit étrange venant du placard à balai du couloir. Tous, intrigués, s'est approchèrent. Wufei, par courage, ouvrit la porte pendant que Heero visait avec son arme l'éventuel intrus. Avec sa grâce habituelle, une princesse nommée Réléna tomba par terre. Encore sonnée par sa chute, elle ne se releva pas…

#Elle est tellement cloche qu'elle s'enferme dans des cagibis ? Demanda le Chinois.

#Oups…. J'avais oublié que je l'avais enfermée dedans la semaine dernière… Répondit le Français.

#C'est pour ça qu'elle nous cassait plus les pieds… Bravo Trowa, le félicita Heero.

* * *

Cinq ans plus tard:

"Les hommes, connus sous le nom de professeurs, sont condamnés à cinq ans d'emprisonnement pour viol et dix ans pour proxénétisme. Leur peine ne peut être allégée et sera purgée dans la prison aux traitres."

Une cohue se fit à la sortie. Six jeunes et deux demoiselles se rejoignirent au bar du palais de justice.

"-Heureusement que la prison a été libérée... Sinon, ils n'auraient pas su où les expédier ! S'exclama joyeusement un jeune homme brun avec une queue de cheval.

#Avoue surtout, Wufei, que ça t'a arrangé, répliqua une jeune femme brune vêtue d'une robe rose.

#Arrête de l'embêter, 'Léna, fit, amusé, un blondinet.

#Ce n'est pas sa faute si lui et Hilde sont amoureux de nos ex-pires ennemis... Railla, gentiment, un jeune homme natté.

#Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis amoureux d'un baka natté appelé Duo, ne? Demanda un garçon qui semblait totalement mal peigné.

#Heero ! Tu sais bien que ton "baka" t'a ensorcelé... Murmura un jeune adulte brun avec une mèche devant les yeux.

#Moi, Sally, je peux affirmer comme Trowa, que vous n'êtes pas normaux, rappela une brune.

#Exactement, renchérit une jeune femme brune qui venait d'arriver au bras d'un grand blond.

#Hilde ! Zechs ! Je suis content de vous voir, s'exclama un grand brun.

#Moi aussi, Treize, répondit le dénommé Zechs, avant de se tourner vers Duo. Comment ça s'est passé ?

#Très bien. Ils vont aller occuper les places laissées par toi, Lady Une et par le mamour à 'Fei.

#C'est Wufei et si tu pouvais appeler Treize correctement, ça serait fort agréable...

#Bon, au risque de vous décevoir, avec ma chérie, on doit y aller, fit Réléna en enlaçant Sally.

#Nous aussi avec Heero, on doit partir, murmura Duo. On a des séances de sport à rattraper..."

Fin

Ultime commentaire de Sue : A bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure où on retrouvera tous nos joyeux drilles bien aimés!


End file.
